Dawn of a New Day
by KumoriYami
Summary: There's a new transfer student at Barsburg Academy. Teito is finally given the chance to go to school, entering as a 2nd year. Although he appears indifferent to everyone in the class, the boy still feels hurt and abandonned by his parents. Will his fragile heart be healed by his newfound friend Mikage? Or will it be taken by someone else?(Pairings undetermined atm,R:Tjust in case)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my second fan-fic – it's a spin-off of the 07 Ghost series. I plan on having all the characters in this and will try to have as many similarities to the manga, and make the characters true to their character as much as possible. Not sure if I'm going to have any light romance or not but whatever. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was the dawn of a new day. Yesterday, Teito Klein had spent his entire day yesterday thinking about what was going to happen. It was going to be his very first day of school and he planned to make the best of it. He never did receive formal education, nor had the opportunity to until now. The boy was an orphan that was originally taken in by the church a year ago. His best friends were Frau and his friends, Castor, Labrador and his semi-annoyance, Lance. They were teachers at the Barsburg Academy, but they also worked at the church.

Apparently, they had all become teachers at the school a year ago. Castor was the undisputed genius of the group and excelled in everything – he could every subject. Most students found that Castor was one of the easiest teachers to talk to, but his obsession with dolls bothered some. Frau, however, was completely incapable of teaching any subject, but excelled at using his Zaiphon. Labrador excelled at the sciences and specialized in biology and chemistry. He was usually found in the greenhouse and rumour was that he fell asleep sometimes there. Lance taught all of the arts and had a fine eye for sculptures, and even appraised and purchased various pieces for the school and later sold them to provide funds for school programs. He also acted as the School Director and managed nearly all of the in-school events, and was the advisor for the fortune-telling and horoscope club. They all took time after school to teach Teito the basic subjects.

Barsburg Academy was a prestigious high school that students of all ages from all around the Empire came to. The headmaster and principal of the Academy, Miroku Barsburg, occasionally visited the nearby church were Teito lived. He saw that Teito had unpolished talent with his Zaiphon and granted him a full scholarship. Teito was elated and accepted the offer immediately. He was going to entering as a second-year high school student.

He had been taught the basic subjects by Frau and his friends and was extremely grateful with the scholarship offer, but was very happy that his lessons with Frau had him noticed. To Teito, Frau was his mentor, and important "big brother" figure. They had worked extensively with his Zaiphon every day.

The new high school acceptance also granted Teito the opportunity to live outside the church. There were dorms by the school that were divided by gender and year for the older grades. Teito, due to unexpected circumstances, was assigned to the third-year male dormitory. The boy didn't mind though. Being able to have a place to come home was more than enough.

The boy got dressed into his uniform. He put on the white shirt, black tie and pants. There was a black jacket with golden embroidery that also went with the uniform that he put on. The jacket was usually only worn in the winter as it was very warm, but it was fall. He grabbed his matching black bag and pencil case that was given to him by his friends, bid farewell to the church and set off to school.

* * *

The 'school' was more of a complex. It was surrounded by huge walls and the front entrance was a huge elaborate gate. The school was composed of the main building, a greenhouse, an outdoor target range, six dormitory buildings and a huge park. Teito was amazed at the sight of it. As he passed through the gates, he noticed that students were forming lines in front of the school building. The queue was for their schedules and homerooms. Teito promptly got in line and looked around for his friends. He could see Castor, Lance and Labrador handing students sheets of pairs and they, in turn went off into the building. Others finding their friends, and were talking about last summer. The boy felt isolated, even while surrounded by hundreds of people. Eventually he reached the front of the line. There were tables lined up and behind them the teachers were handing held the proper schedules. The man across the table from Teito had fairly long silverish hair.

"Hello. I haven't seen you around before are you a new student?" The man smiled and offered his hand.

Teito was dumfounded for a second and regained his composure and took his hand. "I'm Teito Klein... I'm supposed to be entering second year... I think..." He felt a wave of embarrassment, and sheepishly let go of the man's hand having remembered his question. "I'm new here."

"Don't worry Teito-kun. I'm Lloyd-sensei, your homeroom teacher." He picked a slip of paper off one of the tables and returned to Teito. "This is your schedule. It's very easy to get lost in this school and on your first day so be careful. Your homeroom classroom is on the third floor, room 2A. I hope you enjoy this school year. Today's the only day where you only need to attend the first class."

Teito bowed and thanked his new teacher. "Oh, and Teito-kun, be sure not to go into the third year hall." The teacher went to go back to go and help new and returning students.

Teito immediately looked at his timetable. His first class was history with Lloyd. His second class was math. He had lunch third period, science at fourth, and Zaiphon classes with Frau during fifth. He especially looked forward to the Zaiphon classes, except he was placed in a third year class due to his referral from Miroku Barsburg. He looked at the large school building and opened the doors.

* * *

The lobby area was enormous. There were several students talking and heading off to their classrooms. Homeroom didn't start for a few minutes, but the students were slowly emptying out the lobby. The lobby extended off into several hallways and stairwells. He looked over, chose a stairwell and headed up to the third floor.

When he reached the third floor, he tried to find his classroom. There were multiple halls for first, second and third year classrooms. It took him over twenty minutes just to locate the classroom. Llyod was at the front of the class and welcomed Teito into the class. "Everyone, this is Teito-kun. He's a new student that entered the school this year with a recommendation from the headmaster." There were several murmurs of protest across the room. Lloyd continued. "He'll be in all of your classes except for the last period. Make sure you welcome him." He turned over to Teito and smiled. "Go find a seat anywhere you want."

There were a bunch of teenage boys and girls seated at the long tables that were placed in rows in the room. Teito chose a seat by the large window in the classroom, ignoring the rumours springing up about him. There was a blond boy sitting next to him with a cross-shaped scar.

The boy smiled. "How do you do? I'm Mikage Celestine. I guess we're in the same class! I hope we get along Teito-kun!"

* * *

Well that's the start of my second fanfic. I'm going to be working on this on the side with my first one. I don't think I'll be updating this as frequently after a certain point in time, but I'll do my best. Please review as I like feedback. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

animelover1350: TYVM! I kept on wanting to write a more light and refreshing FF in the 07 Ghost universe with Mikage... I seriously liked his character. Regarding updates though, I'll be trying for once or twice every two weeks as I'm writing a different fanfic atm, and chapter length will vary on my creativity for the week =S.

Kags21: Pairings are undetermined. Definitely. Who knows? Everyone knows that Ayanami and Mikage are the best...Hakuren's third though x3

Anyways, here's chapter two, I hope you review as I really want your feedback! Regards to chapter one, i noticed that i had given Teito two science courses -.- that's been changed.

* * *

Mikage offered his hand towards the dumbfounded Teito. The boy observed the welcoming hand with his large emerald eyes, then shrugged and looked away.

"Mikage!" A voice cried from behind them. "You probably shouldn't associate with him. He's just garbage that managed to get in because he knew someone!"

Teito sighed and ignored the meaningless insult. Mikage turned his behind him. "You can't say that Shuri. After all we all know that you got in to this school because you're from the Oak family. Idiot Shuri." Mikage smiled and took out a stack of books. "Lloyd-sensei!" He sent a small Zaiphon that sent several books flying in Shuri's direction. "Shuri Oak brought porn to school!"

The teacher looked up from in front of the classroom. "Shuri-kun, please. Don't go reading that in class in front of all the girls."

Everyone in the classroom looked at the shocked boy. "Hey! This isn't mine!" He was flushed with embarrassment. "It's not!"

"That's nice, Shuri-kun. Anyways, everyone listen up!" The teacher was getting everyone's attention. "The student address is going to be going on today in the library for the high school students by..."

Teito quickly lost interest in what the teacher was saying and turned his attention to Mikage. He looked curiously at the stranger sitting next to him. "Why'd you do that? You wouldn't have benefitted in any way by doing that do Shuri Oak."

"So you do talk!" Mikage smiled, as Teito blushed to his response. "Don't worry about it." I did that because I wanted to, not because I felt pressured into doing that."

Teito was spellbound for a moment. No one outside of the church had ever shown him this kindness before... He held out his small uneasy hand. "Can we... try this again?"

Mikage took his hand and shook it. "Of course! My name is Mikage Celestine, I hope that we'll get along this year."

Teito grinned. "My name is Teito Klein, and I hope that we'll be friends!" He looked back at Llyod. He was still talking about the student address. He whispered. "Who gives the presentation, Mikage?"

Mikage spoke in a hushed voice. "It's the same every year. The teachers, the headmaster... and the student council give the student address to all the students about their goals for this year, how they intend to improve the school, moral behaviour..."

Teito was fascinated. Doing something nice for the sake of others, wasn't something he was accustomed to. "So everybody in student council is all nice?"

The boy smiled sympathetically. "Usually. This year however, the student council president's known to be a real strict silver-tongued devil. Apparently, he was chosen by the headmaster to keep an eye on things this year..."

"Chosen? I was under the impression that student representatives were chosen by the students." Teito was surprised. He was informed about most of the school's student-related activities by Castor... "

"They are... except last year it was announced that all student council members would be chosen by the president. They have done an amazing job so far, but positions like class-representatives or positions that aren't as important are elected by student classes. Shuri Oak for example, is the class representative simply because he's from the Oak family... and because he's liked by the class, and since no one else wants the position!" He moved closer and whispered into Teito's ear. "Rumour has it that the headmaster had the student president chosen to keep an eye on the school princess."

Teito was intrigued by the notion of the school having a princess, but he couldn't help but laugh at the remark about Shuri. Imagining an idiot being responsible seemed impossible. "I see that's surprising. Is he even capable?" But he wanted to hear more about the subject. "Our school has... a princess?"

"About the princess... she's apparently the emperor's daughter. She's also related to the headmaster. She's supposed to be really nice, but it's rumoured to have a split personality. Lots of guys are really aiming for her because of her families' status." Mikage saw Teito's face darken when he mentioned 'family.'

"I see... she must be lucky." The boy's eyes were downcast, his expression dejected.

So! Anyways! Shuri Oak!" Mikage felt that he needed to get off the subject of anything remotely related to good things about families... "Shuri got his position because his father wanted him to get in to a more... favourable position with the headmaster. He didn't get a choice, but he works hard because it's what his father wants."

Teito's expression brightened ever so slightly. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. Apparently the majority of student representatives are only there because they were told to by their parents. The majority of student council however, is made up of third years. They've all been chosen by the president. The only exception is the vice-president's position."

"Why?" This piqued his interest. He expected the president to be surrounded by his elite, not by those begging to be noticed. Teito was curious. He had never expected there to be an empty gap in the president's most important right-hand position.

"For some reason he hasn't chosen a vice-president. This year, nearly all the positions are filled by those with connection to the headmaster or the president in some way, and not from a wealthy family... " Mikage stopped talking. He forgot for a moment that mentioning"family" was taboo around Teito, as he became saddened. "Are you all right?" He moved closer and placed his hand on the boy's tense back.

"I'm... all right... it's just that..." He sighed. "I've just always been alone until last year when I was taken in by the church... I have no family..." He bit his lip. Why was he telling Mikage this anyways? "I think I was an unwanted child..."

MIkage took a moment to take it all in, and then he slapped Teito in the back. "What was that for?!" He immediately covered his mouth as all eyes were on him. "Sorry." Having apologized, everyone turned their attention back to Lloyd. He was going on about how the president was supposedly selecting a student for the vice-president position this year, but it was the actual identity of the person was unknown and when it would be determined was unknown...

"Sorry about that... but..." Mikage took a deep breath in and looked directly into Teito's emerald eyes. "Teito, I'm glad to have met you. So, don't say you're unwanted."

"Thank you... Mikage." Teito felt a wave of relief come over him. He smiled and the two new friends turned to finish listening to Lloyd wrap up the period.

"So. After this period, you will be expected to attend you're next class. The student address will occur during fourth and take up part of your lunch period. You'll all be expected to go to your fifth period class after."

The class got up and bowed. The room began emptying out as the students began to proceed to their next class. Teito took out his schedule and compared it to Mikage's. Mikage grinned. "Looks like we both have math next period! Come on, I'll show you where the room we have to head to is."

* * *

Well thats chapter two. Please review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's chapter 3.

Teito was tripping over his feet. Mikage was dragging him by the hand about several hallways and stairwells. Teito felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment as the twosome passed by several other classrooms and students. He had never had a friend before, and was more so embarrassed about how happy he was about it. Eventually, Mikage and Teito found themselves on the sixth floor in front of an empty classroom. The sign above the room read 5-C.

"How many floors are there in the school, Mikage?" Teito was surprised to find himself out of breath. He hadn't expected himself to be pulled around and run around so many hallways. He peered inside. "It's empty?" He leaned over against the wall and looked at his time timetable. "Doesn't class start in five minutes," he was slightly panting, "why'd we rush?"

Mikage laughed and helped support Teito with his shoulder. "Sorry. I thought you'd want to be able to pick your own seat this time. Castor-sensei's class, in my opinion, is one of the most interesting, since he explains things so well, and sometimes he brings his friend, Razette." The two walked in to the classroom. It was identical to their homeroom class. There was also a huge window opposing the doorway. The two boys choose seats at the front on the class, closest to the teacher's desk by the window. Mikage sat down next to the window, and Teito chose the seat to his right.

"Razette? She comes here sometimes?" Teito could distinctly remember the times when Razette disappeared from the church during the day sometimes. She always came back with Castor at the end of the school day.

"Do you know her? Every now and then Castor says she likes to visit to see different faces." Mikage smiled. "She loves to sing right? Every now and then she sings for our class. She also volunteers to play the organ for those with a music or an art course after lunch sometimes!" Mikage sighed sympathetically. " ...But for this class, she just likes to watch Castor-san, and sometimes poke fun at us."

Teito looked over to the empty classroom and thought about what Mikage had just said. He probably didn't mean it, but 'Razette's _different faces'_ was something that was meant to be kept secret... "Really? That's interesting..."

At that moment, Castor came in with Razette. She was singing a tune, and immediately jumped over to Teito at his table. At this time, other students were slowly entering the classroom. Castor looked over at Teito with a slight look of concern and then smiled. "How's your first day been Teito?"

Teito's expression softened. The boy looked at Mikage, then to his new teacher. "It's been alright. The school's really big... I probably wouldn't have been able to find this room without Mikage's help!"

"That's good." Castor turned his attention to the rest of the class. Nearly all the students were talking, and the started to settle down at he rose to the centre of the classroom. Razette pulled up a chair by the teacher's desk and sat down. The students all stood up at attention. "I hope you've all had a good summer. Today, I'll be giving out a diagnostics test to see how much you remember. Try your best everyone, and remember: this is not being market. This is only an assessment to see what you remember and for you to help me plan how much review and how the curriculum will go."

The students all grumbled as they sat down, and Castor proceeded to hand out the tests to all the students. After he finished, he sat down at his desk and pulled out a small doll that resembled Razette. She smiled and started playing with it. "Also, no cheating! It doesn't mean anything if you copy the answers from someone else!"

As soon as Teito saw the questions on the page, his mind was instantly filled with a sense of satisfaction. He'd finally be able to put Castor's teachings to good use. He took out his pencil and began filling in the answers.

About an hour and twenty minutes later, Mikage and Teito were outside of the classroom. Mikage looked exhausted and Teito was wondering if what he had written made any sense. "How do you think you did?"

Mikage looked up at his friend slowly. "Uh... Don't know..." His voice sounded dejected, and Teito could almost swear that he could see his soul leaking out his mouth.

Teito laughed at Mikage's expression. "If you want, I can help you with math. I'm pretty-"

"You'd do that?!" Mikage clasped Teito's hands and looked into the boy's emerald eyes. "Really? Sweet!" The blond boy was smiling from ear to ear.

Teito hesitated for a moment, and then broke eye contact. Thoroughly embarrassed. "Yeah, yes. Sure. I mean...It's no problem." His face was flushed red.

"Great! C'mon let's go eat!" Teito was once again grabbed by the hand. He was happy at school. Happy to have a friend... A best friend...

* * *

The two walked down several stairwells. Eventually they reached the cafeteria on the first floor. There were thousands of people. Faculty staff and students sat at the tables, and were lining up for their meals. Mikage and Teito proceeded to join the line-up. Eventually, the two boys were given a bowl of eye fish, a bottle of milk, two candy sticks, and some edible flowers. They chose a small table for two and sat down. It was incredibly noisy.

The two started their meals, when everything in the room suddenly went quiet. The only thing you could hear was sound of the pouring of soup into bowls. Teito looked up from his seat and saw a beautiful girl. She was surrounded by a group of students. It seemed that her presence radiated a shining aura...

Mikage looked at Teito's spellbound expression. He was talking in a hushed voice. "So~...are you interested in the princess? She's royalty you know. But she's actually really easy to approach."

Teito looked away from the girl and her- what he took as attendants, and turned his attention back to Mikage. He also spoke in a whisper. "She's the princess? As in the emperor's daughter?"

"Yea. That's her. She's actually really a nice person. She volunteers at the school's health office sometimes, cuz her healing Zaiphon is like... amazing. She's even better than some faculty staff..." Mikage popped an eye fish into his mouth.

"Who's he?" Teito couldn't help pointing out the blond boy who was by the stunning girl. He was genuinely curious about her. Everyone seemed to respect her and those around her.

"That's Hakuren Oak. He's Shuri Oak's cousin." Mikage looked over from his seat. "Apparently, every day, he informs the princess of the subjects in the Barsburg Empire who are not well off..." Mikage followed Teito's gaze. His emerald eyes were concentrating on the group. "Are you interested in her? Or Hakuren?"

The two silently observed the princess for a moment. She got her meal from the cafeteria staff, and sat down at a table with her attendants. Everyone in the cafeteria nearly immediately, started talking again.

Teito looked back over at Mikage and continued his meal. "I think it's admirable what he does. No one noticed me when I was lost... Frau and the church took me in..." Suddenly the boy stopped, his eyes widened. "What's wrong?!"

Mikage was teary-eyed with his mouth dropped. "That's so sad...!" He walked over and hugged Teito. "You know, you can tell me anything you want that's bothering you."

Teito struggled for a moment to break his friend's grasp and put his hand on Mikage's shoulder. "Thanks, Mikage. We'd better finish eating. When's the student address open ceremony thing happening again?"

Mikage thought for a moment. "Oh right... that's... supposed to happen soon." The boys finished their meals and cleared their plates. "It's very likely that the address will cut into your fourth period class. That's what usually happens anyway. That's why Lloyd-sensei told use fourth anyway." The two proceeded to head out, but Teito was stopped by a familiar face.

"Labrador! What are you doing here?" Teito instantly recognized the bishop. He was also in charge of teaching his science course next period.

* * *

Labrador seemed to be focusing on Teito and Mikage with a blank stare for a moment, and then his expression brightened. "Hello, Teito-kun! How's your first day so far? Is this your friend?"

Teito looked shyly at Mikage. "It's been great! Oh, Labrador, this is my... best... " He flustered.

Mikage spoke up. "I'm his best friend. Hello Labrador-sensei."

Labrador smiled and looked over the blond boy. "That's good. I needed to give both of you something anyway." He pulled out two sheets of paper and handed them to the boys. "Teito, this is a map of the dormitories. You've been put into the third year dorm due to lack of room in the second year ones... Frau is the dorm supervisor, and you'll be assigned a room when you get there." He turned his attention to Mikage. "Mikage-kun, you've been called to the office. Apparently you've been called for something after school. I haven't been told the details though."

Teito looked at the map. He really felt better having directions in a place he knew nothing about. "Thanks, Labrador... sensei." Labrador smiled and headed off. Teito looked over at Mikage. "What does your sheet say?"

Mikage examined the sheet again. "I have to go to the office right now. I'll meet up with you later at the assembly, Teito." He crumpled the sheet slightly. "You better head to the third floor soon. When everyone heads up, it'll be easier to find where the presentation is being given." Teito was slightly unsure of leaving Mikage. "Don't worry. I'll be there."

Labrador went over to Teito and put his hands on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, Teito. You'll see Mikage later... It looks like you have a long day ahead of you though..."

* * *

That's the end of chapter three. I really want to update this more... ooy...


End file.
